Soul Binge
by sleep-silent
Summary: When everyone is sent on a secret mission to the middle of no where, who's to tell might transpire over the month? How can Maka keep her group together while she's trying to fight off fear of losing everyone? Will Maka and Soul be able to fight off this imperishable witch with their resonance growing more fragile by the day? -SoMa -TsuStar. Please Review.
1. Operation Soul 17!

A/N: Soul Binge.

Enjoy.

Chapter one, Operation Soul 17!

* * *

"Soul! Breakfast is ready! You don't wanna be late for school so hurry up and get your self out of bed." The Evans boy stretched his limbs all over place. Curling his fingers into tight fists as his feet emerged from the end of his blue comforter. His hair looked a mess and he had heavy bags under his eyes indicating his usual lack of sleep. Blair the cat was curled up on the window sill, untouched by Maka's morning call. The ivory headed boy managed to drag him self out of bed and sit him self down in front of the plate that Maka had generously made up for him; covered in eggs, toast, fruit and pancakes. Not to forget the routine glass of milk.

"Boy, Maka. You've gone all out today. That's cool and all. But why the big breakfast?" He didn't hold him self back and wait for a response, just began to dig in to the glorious meal that he hadn't expected to eat.  
"Because Soul, today is the big day." Soul ceded to ask her to specify. The big day was what everyone in connection to Maka called it. Today was the day they would be given they're yearly mission as 3 star meisters. It was required that all senior students must take a month long mission to a secure location- off the grid. Where it would be clouded with demented souls and maybe have a few witches lured there for extra training that is always much needed. There they would camp out every night and a minimum of two souls must be _eaten _every day. (_Except Saturdays_) After sixty souls are collected, then it is critical that they head back, and leave all their belongings behind. These meisters will receive an extra star added onto their rating and become four star meisters. That is, if they can bring their entire group back; in this case is an unknown number of guests. It indeed was a _big day_.

"Today is the day when we finally get to receive our mission. This was what helped my momma learn the genie hunter move. This was where she fell in love." The hopeless girl danced around in the kitchen and reminisced about all the possibilities.

"Now, now Maka. We're not leaving 'till tomorrow. Don't fantasize until you know the full extent of all the rules. You know better than I that these missions are more classified than they come off to be." Without eye contact with the girl he knew the exact expression on her face when he heard her feet prancing on the ground. Though he was having a hard time guessing when her feet stopped making noise.

"You're right Soul. I should buckle down and keep my emotions out of this." Miss Albarn stopped her prancing and began to scrape the dry scrambled eggs off the frying pan. She blew upwards on the hair dangling in her face.

"Maka, you're not eating?" He stopped shoveling food into his mouth for a minute. The longest time gap between eating and breathing he'd had this whole meal.

"I'm not hungry. I'm too nervous about where our location will be, and who it will be with." It was clear that she wasn't scared of this day, her being anxious weighed down her nervousness and flowed everything bad out of her system. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She even sped through cleaning the dishes and preparing for school, as if to make the time go by faster. The sooner the better they say.

"Here, eat mine. I'm not hungry." Soul spoke genuinely next to Maka's face. She jumped a little. His voice being next to her ear so suddenly caught her off guard, something she shouldn't be making a habit of doing; flinching at small things and all.

"No, really it's okay." She looked back, anticipating Soul's morning face in her ripe one. Though he was gone so suddenly, the shower running already and everything. She pushed her eyes towards the table and noticed his plate with tiny piles of each of the foods she had prepared stacked nicely on his plate. A much different look than while he was eating it. So she took a fast break. The meaning of breakfast was becoming a little more significant to her.

* * *

"Come on Black Star! Aren't you excited for the big day? Get out of bed!" Tsubaki yanked on the boy's ankles, but he was as heavy as a sack of bricks. Not to mention he was still sleeping- and to add to it, snoring. She could only imagine how much more cooperative Soul was acting towards Maka. It's too bad she couldn't get up early like Maka can and have Black Star running into the kitchen from the smell of bacon. She had an unknown lazy side.

"Come on! If you don't get up then how are you going to surpass the gods, if a tiny girl like Maka is ten steps ahead of you?" Ten steps wasn't exaggerating either. If a group was able to manage to bring their members back safely and without help then they would keep all sixty souls and have an extra star added to their rank. Maka would be three fifths of the way done with her hundred souls and Black Star would be at square one.

Tsubaki stopped pulling. If his motivation was killed by tiredness and he wouldn't respond to her pulling him below Maka then she had no other choice.

"Okay, Black Star. I won't force you. But it would mean the world to me if you showed up today. I don't want to be out there alone with out you." His eyes shot open like a light bulb.

* * *

So many tears scaled his cheeks. He was on his knees, with his face buried in his palms. Nothing was more tragic than hearing this. Every morning.

"Kid. What is it this time? Not enough toilet paper on one side of the bathroom again?" Liz asked, still in her pajamas.

"No," He jerked the sorry word out of his mouth. Unaware of how foolish he looked sobbing into his hands, with his butt sticking up in the air. Everything was leading up to this moment. The big day. Not the moment in which he would be assigned, but the moment he knew he would last see something symmetrical. Tears could only half explain the horribleness of this occasion.

"Just think, Liz. When I get back, dust will have piled up in _random _and unpleasant places, not minding me. Water will evaporate from the vases and different flowers will wilt more than others. What am I to do? What will become of this beautiful house in a month?" Death the Kid could practically feel Liz roll her eyes. Speaking of feeling, what was the vibration he was feeling beneath him self? He pressed his ear to the ground.

"It stopped."After unsticking his face from the ground and wiping salty tears from his face he took a long listen to his surroundings. Liz lifted a perfectly tweezed eyebrow.

"Kid?"

"Shhhh!" Another long hard listen. That's when Liz decided to make a cleaver move. She shuffled her feet next to Kid and told him what he would always dread to hear.

"Your hair is miss-parted." That was it. The shinigami was off with his pocket comb in hand locating the closest mirror. Liz took a dash downstairs, searching hard for her sister. She cringed to the sound of crunching glass under her shoes. Mirrors and paintings all fell like dominoes off the wall. About sixteen paintings. To be more specific, eight mirrors and eight paintings. Patty was staring blankly at the scene.

"Okay, c'mon Patty let's get outta here before Kid comes looking for us." She snagged her little sister by the wrist and hurried her self up stairs. They pounced up the stairs to see that Kid was once again on the floor listening for another vibrating sound that wasn't going to come.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Eight 'O clock on the dot! I guess it's time to leave for school, Kid!" Patty grabbed onto him in the same manner that Liz grabbed Patty; adding onto the duo to make a trio. Departing for school every morning was the worst part of the day with this obsessed boy.

* * *

"Well, we're early." Soul took a seat in the front row next to his partner, patiently waiting for the arrival of his friends. Sid, Stein and The Shinigami paced the room. Eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. It was different every year for the seniors. Something always went wrong, someone always went missing and a few students always broke the rules. They tried to improve every year, by enforcing the rules and making punishments more intense. They attempted to make more safety equipment, but it was inevitable. Though this was hardcore training that was always needed as a last hope to better their skills before they graduate. You could see the sweat droplets pouring down the shinigami's face, it was almost pitiful. The awkward pace all three of the teachers were doing was something out of the ordinary. Was this something bad that the students would go through?

"There they are." Maka said, standing up to greet Black Star, Kid and the others. They all seemed rushed. Black Star looked on edge, like he'd seen a ghost. It wasn't a usual look for him. He rubbed his hand through his bluish hair- not looking at anyone directly in the eye; he too, was sweating like the shinigami. But the eager boy was still livid enough to show the fire in his eyes, like always.

"Everyone sit, now." Sid waved his hand over the crowd of kids, showing that he meant it. He only looked down until now. His expression was something else, a weird one at that. Stein looked out of it, as if to have gone crazy. He sat in a chair, resting his elbows on the back of it spinning around while staring at all the students. Only once did he take his cigarette out of his mouth to breathe the smoke out; you couldn't see his eyes due to the glare on them.

"Now listen up, we need to feed you a lot of information and we need you listening. Sid is passing out anti-madness pills, it better be enough for a month. You all will be grouped up in groups of seven or eight. It is critical that you worry only about your partner's safety, as they will be worrying about yours. This is a group effort. In other words, stay together and stay strong." Stein stopped to take a drag. The Shinigami continued pacing as the other prompters were occupied.

"Your group will have a leader, preferably male. No offense. The operation name of each of your groups will be a code. These codes have already been established and will be called out in a sec. Got it? Every group is going to be sent to a secure location around the world- not of your choice. No airplanes, just cars and boats. Remember, everything is confidential. Do not leak any information. Now, I think that's all, the rest will be told to your individual groups." Stein flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, squirming his foot left and right vigorously. He rolled his chair back to the desk at the head of the room and removed a clipboard from the surface and started flipping through the pages clipped onto it. The scientist fixated his glasses closer to his face and slightly grinned.

"Aha. Here. Operation EIKCAJ61 is Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Kilik Rung, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, Kim Diehl, and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré." They all stood and left the room, class was dismissed as of that. "Operation LUOS71 Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakasukasa, Black Star, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, and Death the Kid." They were too, dismissed. All the students walked in a cluster, weapons next to meisters.

"Why did they group us with our friends? Isn't that a horrible idea?" Black Star insisted. His hands were jammed in his pockets and he still managed to not make eye contact with a soul. A small squeaking sound could be heard when he dragged his feet.

"I know why," Maka began, staring at her moving feet; she was fixated on the small scratch from a previous combat scene. "They know, that _we _know each other well. When you know your group well then that makes for a better mission. And besides, we're strongest when we do our soul resonance as a team rather than with a bunch of strangers." Everyone was quiet. You could see that everyone was thinking something of the same: 'Man, how did she find logic in something like that?' She kept walking, hands behind her back and her coat flying swiftly behind her.

Tsubaki chimed in, "Where should we go to discuss the assignment? A cafe?"

"No, we need to go somewhere where others won't eavesdrop. How about your place Maka?" Kid walked on every other tile square, carfeul not to skip one and have stepped over three, oh the horrors.

"Ooh. Good. I'll make-" Maka began, though had a hand shoved in her face.

"No one's hungry, Maka." Soul stepped in.

"Dinner at Maka's it is." Kid boasted over Soul.

* * *

"Hey guys lookie! Our operation name is just Soul's name and age backwards!" Patty motioned for everyone to come over and look at her drawing. She pranced around trying to say Soul's name backwards, it came out sounding like the name Luis. Sure enough, everyone was huddled around her looking down at the colorfully drawn logo of their team name.

"I'll be damned. LUOS71 is acutally 17SOUL. Witty." Kid said, pointing to the paper as he spoke. Everyone broke up just as quickly as they had gathered around the table. Black Star sat and glared at the tv, until he decided it should be turned on. Soul was next to Black Star mimicking his actions. The timer eventually called Maka to the kitchen and she was off to check on dinner. Tacos seemed appropriate tonight for some reason. Sure enough the beef was done sizzling and she flipped the stove off and got cold drinks out of the fridge.

Everyone eventually settled at the dinner table, with a few exceptions of pulled up chairs- due to there not being enough room at the four person dining table.

"Okay, I think we should probably talk about what's going on tomorrow. Like who's the team leader and how are we going to fight." Maka cleared her throat after talking and sipped her soda. She looked around to see who was going to respond. Soul joined in.

"Well shouldn't we just fight how we always fight together? It can't be that hard." Soul picked at the crumbs on his plate, mexican wasn't exactly one of his favorites.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Soul." Liz was caught looking in a hand mirror instead of eating her dinner. She rubbed her pinky accross her bottom lip, spreading some lip balm around.

"Well then what are some of the things we should pack?" The blond headed girl began again. She started to place her napkin on her lap and gouged a bit out of her food.

"I think they're going to give us bags full of supplies, so all we need to pack are clothes." Tsubaki said. Maka sighed, she already packed her clothes.

"Well, what about rules?"

"They're going over them on our way there." Black Star quoted.

"Dress code?"

"Whatever you want." Soul quickly replied this time. Everyone had cleared their plates by now and stared at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"So why are we here again?" Liz asked, her tone was dry and irritated.

* * *

That night, Maka lay in bed thinking about all the possibilities. She tried to keep an open mind about things. She needed to expect more than she could handle, so she had a sense of calmness. It sounded weird to others, but for some reason it helped her. It soothed her and eventually, after laying there thinking, she fell asleep into the next day. But in the meantime she dreamt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was in a crowded room, people were stepping on her toes all over. All the nameless people were trying to look at a television screen; a tiny little box at the end of the room. How could so many people see that? Maka sure couldn't, yet she knew what was going on. The news was broadcasting and it was breaking news. They said the world was ending, they didn't say why, or by who.

The setting changed abruptly.

She was at school, standing under a walkway. It was raining outside and people were sitting down against the wall with their knees up and some were standing. Maka was standing. She looked around, as if she was looking for someone. The people around her were talking, but no conversation could be followed. Someone caught her eye and stayed staring at her. Though once she noticed and looked the person ran away. Maka could see the puddles splashing around the person's feet as they faded in the foggy distance. So she ran after that person. No words were ever said and she never knew who the person was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Operation LUOS71 board the hummer, come on!" All seven kids picked up their backpacks and headed on the vehicle. Stein joined in at the last second. The driver was unseen, just a man with sunglasses too dark to see his eyes. They all sat limouzine style; four sat on one side facing the other four. Stein didn't wear his coat or his glasses, but he had the same clipboard from yeaterday.

"Before you guys really leave I need to tell you about your mission," The weapons and meisters shook their heads up and down.

"Okay, you're all going to Southern Italy. It's an island called Sicily. There's an extremely secure location you'll be at for two days, then you'll move to refresh the security. By the end of the trip you'll be in Rome. Here are your routes. Now remember, you're to finish with one hundred and eighty souls. Saturdays are the exception. There is no way to contact any upper meisters like my self. You are off the grid. Got it? " Stein passed out enough maps to go around. They all scanned the routes, then shuffled them in their bags.

"You all must stay together and watch each other's backs. This isn't a vacation. If one of you is lost, you have to keep going. If one of you gets hurt, you have to keep going. Leaving them behind is an option. Now, who is the team leader?" Everyone looked at each other. They totally forgot to discuss that.

"Maka." Soul inturrupted. All the others gaped their mouths open at Soul.

"Good choice."

* * *

A/N: Like it? Let me know!~

Thank you for reading.

1/10 chapters complete!

-Anna. \m/


	2. Blood That Bubbles

A/N: Been a while eh.

Please enjoy this long awaited chapter.

Chapter Two, Blood That Bubbles

* * *

The group of students stepped off the Hummer into mushy grass. The wind blew everyone's hair east and mud quickly began to consume people's shoes. Maka ran ahead of everyone—bag in tow, to find a spot to camp out. The sun was already setting and sleep would soon creep it's way into everyone's head. Shortly after everyone stepped foot out of the car, did the driver make a quick call and leave; without saying a word to anyone. The others started to follow Maka, yet not bothering to run. The area was dense with trees but just the opposite with life. It was like no one came close to this area. No animals were even spotted.

"Here! Right here is perfect!" Maka jumped and screamed towards the others. She managed to find a circle enclosing the students. A place where the trees were crowding less and where the land lay flat. Their feet stopped sinking in and the wind wasn't as harsh in the area.

"Perfect... Lemme just fix a few things." Kid ran off, pocket knife in hand to even out the branches on the surrounding trees. Soon after Kid's fiasco, everyone partnered up and left to help set up camp. Kid and the twins went to fill the canteens, Maka and Soul parted to grab firewood and Tsubaki and Black Star stayed to set up everyone's tent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was nearly gone.

Maka and Soul returned a few times to empty their arms that were full of firewood. Black Star had scooped them up and piled them into the small pit he dug. Then the duo were off to collect more.

"Black Star, do you think the school is secretly sending us out here to get rid of us for something?" Tsubaki plopped her self down in front of the yet-to-be-lit fire. She twirled her locks between her fingers; they loosely fell through her digits due to their silkiness.

"Get rid of us for what?" His tone was dry and harsh. His partner jumped a little.

"Nothing I guess..." The raven haired girl trailed off, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Black Star, what's eating you? I know there's something wrong." This time she was stern. There was no way she was letting him jerk his way out of this. Tsubaki stood up and stared him down.

"Nothing." He lied. She knew this, so she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine. I'm just not very..." He seemed to still be talking but his words faded into mumbles. Tsubaki got closer. She began to get a clue as to what was bothering him.

"Not very... Comfortable." Maybe that was the wrong word. The blue haired boy kicked his feet at the ground and spared no glance for Tsubaki. After cracking his knuckles and pushing his hair away from his forehead did he begin again.

"I was just a little freaked out by this trip." Jaw dropping moment for Tsubaki. She ran over to him and hugged him tight. That is before she could make fun of him.

"You're _scared_?" He face bubbled up into something contorted and red. The girl tried to hold the laughter in but was starting to sacrifice her breath in order to do so. Tsubaki began to laugh at the ground, looking at Black Star might just pierce him a little more.

"I'm not scared! I just don't feel safe out here... No, that's not it. It's like someone's watching—er I dunno." He twiddled his thumbs back and fourth, clearly not finding the humor in this. He was thanking God that no one else was around to hear this.

Black Star's face was a harsh tint of red, he certainly didn't plan on telling anyone that he was scared.

"Alright, alright. You had your laugh. You better not tell anyone about this!" Of course Tsubaki knew better, she wouldn't speak of this again; for his own good. But she took this time to laugh so hard that her stomach hurt.

* * *

"What took you three so long?" Maka questioned. She rubbed her hands together in front of the fire. It might have been a hot day, but the evening was cold and windy. Everyone looked at Kid for an answer.

"Well if it wasn't for Patty, then we would have only made one trip. Not only did she manage to drink one of the canteens, she drowned three ant hills." Everyone laughed except Kid. Patty took a stand an bowed to everyone before singing and dancing around the fire. Everyone continued to be rambunctious while Kid left the circle unnoticed. He quietly zipped himself into the tent Tsubaki nicely set up- specially for him, and only him.

Everyone seemed to quiet down once they noticed symmetry boy was gone. Tsubaki nudged at the fire, and Black Star sat back, mesmerized by the embers drifting off into the air; he kept his arms behind his head for comfort. As for Soul, he seemed to be boasting the air up around Maka and she wasn't the least bit interested. He went on about how they'll be snatching way more than two souls a day. He finally got the message to shut up when Maka blocked him out and started talking to Tsubaki.

"Where did Kid go, Tsubaki?" The raven haired girl stood up and spun around a few times looking for Kid.  
"Oh, I think he's in his tent." She motioned towards his symmetrical tent, then sat back down and advanced to keeping the fire alive.

It got quiet then. And awkward.

Black Star continued to look up at the sparks of fire floating off in the air, he was obviously too lazy to notice that a well lit one managed to land in his hair.

"Whoa, Black Star!" Soul immediately stood up and started pointing and laughing. He wasn't amused, nor did he know what was going on. The small flame in his hair licked the sides of one of his locks in the front of his head. Tsubaki cupped her hand over her mouth and ran towards him. She swatted at the fire, hitting him in the head a few times.

"Your hair is on fire!" Tsubaki squeaked those words out until she had smacked the fire off his head. Black Star rubbed the singed hair between his fingers, it was all stuck together now.

"Awe man! I burned the top of my hair off!" He looked up at his fore head, as if to be able to see his hair. Soul was still laughing, so hard he almost cried. He was grabbing his stomach and whipping his head back in fourth.

* * *

After everything calmed down- and that alone took what seemed like ages, Soul found himself waking up outside on the ground while the fire barely flickered. It was still night time and Tsubaki was finally sitting, though she was the only one outside.

"Oh your awake. I was just about to go to bed. I set your tent up, unless you want to sleep out here." She smiled knowingly. Tsubaki got up and started towards her tent, where Black Star could be heard snoring.

"Hey, where's Maka?"

"She's been in her tent sleeping for quite some time now." Soul slowly propelled him self up, he pushed down on his knees to straighten his back and brushed the debris off his backside before making his way into the tent he and Maka shared. Blissful sleep awaited him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Patty awoke in her tent with her sister, she was sprawled out with her limbs all over Liz when she found her self in the middle of the tent. She sat up and cleared her throat that was still groggy from the humid night air.

"Hey sis. Get up!" Being shaken so violently by Patty wasn't exactly how Liz preferred being awoken, but it was unavoidable and routine.

"C'mon! Don't you hear that? It's a kishin!" She was becoming slightly desperate, and almost as if she had a split personality she took on an opposite attitude within an instant.

"Get your ass outta bed before I—" Liz sat up as quickly as Patty had balled her fists up.

"Okay Patty, no need to go that far, I'm up." The sweat dripping down her face implied something besides the heat.

"Let's go get Kid now!" Liz shook her head firmly and quickly evacuated the tent. It must have been luck that Kid was already standing outside, waiting patiently.

Without a word, each of the trio knew exactly what to do. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon form and went to Kid's hands out of pure instinct.

"Kishin, _you're mine!_"

* * *

Maka twirled her scythe to effortlessly—it looked so easy when she did it. The demented soul before her couldn't be more ugly in her imagination. It's dirty black hair crowded it's eyes and most of it's pale green skin. It's steel fingernails that were impossibly long was a factor to consider avoiding at all costs.

"_Dodge now, Maka! To your left!" _Maka flung her body backwards so quickly that she became a blur.

She landed on the ground, her eyes were dark with insanity and she rested the scythe's grip along her shoulders, hanging her wrist loosely over the blade.

"You're really pissing me off, kishin." Upon Maka speaking up, little did that particular kishin know that it would be the last thing he ever heard.

"Ha," She let her weapon slip through her fingers and transform into her partner. He grabbed the jelly like blob in front of him and downed it with no more than a single bite.

Soul clapped his hands together. "Thank you for the meal, Maka." The boy breathed out and patted his now full stomach.

"Though you did hesitate when that thing swung it's hand at you." Soul creased his eye brows and looked at Maka discerningly. She balled her fists up, her face was covered with irritation.

"Yeah, well I got the job done didn't I? Who cares." She began her walk back to camp.

"Right," His voice wasn't convincing in the slightest.

Even though no one spoke of it, Maka and Soul both knew that something was bubbling deep in Maka's soul. It bubbled up when she pushed her self in combat—it even showed up when she so effortlessly swung her scythe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka never imagined that vivid dreams would take a toll on her. But when the same dream replayed in her head every time she slept, it began to frighten her.

She stood in the same room with the same tv. The news was no different and neither was the crowd of people. It scared her. The ending world enveloped her mind just as it always did before she suddenly found her self at school again—she had no control in this dream.

The vividness was becoming more and more. She stared at the girl who in turn stared back.

Then the dream took a new route.

Maka was in a field, alone. The green grass seemed to go on for ever throughout the hills. She stood in front of a single tree that haunted her. It loomed over her insignificant figure—she stood there defenseless, unable to move. Then a petite figure debuted it's self from behind the willow tree. Maka was astonished to be staring at her self.

But oddly, it wasn't her. The figure's hair was tied up in pigtails, and the hair was bleached, along with her skin. She wore the same thing as Maka and even walked the same. The one characteristic that scared Maka was her eyes, because they were identical to her own.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"My lady," The dark anonymous room that the corrupted woman inhabited was eerie to say the least.

"The kishin was defeated, my apologies." The subordinate bowed his head before the snake woman—the cowardly trait he possessed was always prominent.

"Yes, it's fine. That was merely a test of the black blood within the girl—I see it's coming along."

"Quite so, My lady."

"Now to the girl with the blond hair. Retrieve her, Crona."

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Medusa.

The dream was inspired by characteristics of the show Bleach. Can you guess which ones? :*

2/10 chapters. Thanks so much if you read. (:

-sleep-silent


End file.
